


Dreams of Books

by chanyeolbig



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Library AU, Smut, kyungsoo is shy, rebecca is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolbig/pseuds/chanyeolbig
Summary: Kyungsoo's only ever been interested in books, until a girl with dark brown hair and bright smiles comes stumbling into his library.
Relationships: do kyungsoo/rebecca
Kudos: 2





	Dreams of Books

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for my friend rebecca AS A JOKE i am literally so sorry to kyungsoo and everyone else mentioned in this
> 
> i wrote this while listening to taemin want

A gust of wind entered the warm library, telling Kyungsoo that someone had come in. Normally Kyungsoo didn't expect anyone to come to his library, it wasn't that there was anything bad about it, the only problem was that no one wanted to try to make conversation with the anti-social adult behind the computer sending people death glares in case they dared to mess up one of his books.

This time though, his eyes widened at the girl that walked in. She was wearing a maroon hoodie, black skinny jeans and _oh my god_ Kyungsoo swore he's never seen anyone look so good in just jeans and a hoodie in his life. 

"Hi, are there any books on Cashier Memoirs?"

"Uh, what?"

"Cashier Memoirs."

"No.. sorry I don't think we do." The man looked at the girl quizzically, what on earth was a Cashier Memoir? Surely this pretty girl had to be joking. 

"Alright, well I will just go then."

"No!" Kyungsoo yelled as the latter turned around at him with wide eyes.

"I mean, don't go yet I'm sure I can find you something." He said, a small blush decorating his cheeks that the other chose to ignore. As he stood up from behind the library computer and walked to where the girl was standing he only just realised how tall she was. 

"My name is Rebecca."

"Kyungsoo."

The black haired man smiled at _Rebecca_ as they walked over to the first shelf of many, he watched as Rebecca's beautiful slender hands grabbed a book from the shelf and then proceeded to scan over the book cover, deciding whether she liked it or not and also probably ignoring the other's stares. When she put the book back, Kyungsoo sighed in relief that he would be able to spend more time with the gorgeous lady.

Two hours later, after a continuous pattern of picking a book, scanning over it and putting it back, Rebecca had finally picked a book. It was one of Kyungsoo's personal favourites, so he wasn't exactly disappointed when she finally chose on it. 

When he was scanning the book, the girl placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and watched in amusement as his face flared up into the colour red.

"You're not very subtle with your stares you know? Do you want my number?"

Kyungsoo could have sworn he's never closed the library in such a good mood later that day.

(You have (1) text message from unkown number)

???: Hey it's me, Becca.

Oh, hey!

Rebecca: Do you want to grab a coffee with me on saturday?

Sure if you want?

Rebecca: Cool, come to xxxx xxxxxx at 2pm!

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck did i just write


End file.
